


Interpretation

by ChrisBranNorling



Series: Guild Wars 2 Stories [16]
Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Agender Character, Gen, Sensory Overload
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 09:52:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10874313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisBranNorling/pseuds/ChrisBranNorling
Summary: A dream and a beginning.1318 AE





	Interpretation

_First, the Dream was loud. A great battle. Shadowy shapes against shadowy shapes. Each side falling equally to the other until one larger than the rest appeared, refusing to fall. The world darkened as the shadows grew light. One figure bathed in red strode forth behind the great one. No one paid any heed to them and with each step they took, the battle drew quiet, until there was complete silence as they stood at the great light’s back. A hammer gets drawn, and with nary a yell of victory, the great light gets snuffed out. Even greater lights appear. Red, blue, white, dark green, purple, pale green, and everything became loud again._

 

Dark eyes fly open. From the vivid colours above them, to the strange and unwelcome flush of emotions definitely not their’s, everything is loud.

A face made of smooth dusky green leaves blocks out much, and gives them something to focus on. “Greetings, sapling. I’m Serimon.”

They feel only kindness emanating from them, but the press of it again their own conscious makes them cringe as it almost attempts to dig in.

“You’re feeling a bit disoriented, and that’s okay. Things will settle down as you adjust.” Serimon holds a hand out. “What’s your name?”

Faded green lips surrounded by dusky bark part, taking in first a gasp of air. “Lamnon,” they say. Voice deep, genderless, and all too loud.


End file.
